The research centers around the study of capillary and other interfacial phenomena related to caries prevention. Current research findings indicate the vital role that adhesion has in the caries process. This research makes use of caries research findings to develop coatings for dental enamel that will interfere with the caries process. Previous studies by this investigator indicate that the negative capillary pressure found in saliva at caries sites must be included in research. The research includes studies of adsorption, adhesion and capillary phenomena with systems relevant to the caries process.